Convention shield sleeves have a cylindrical sleeve member where a circular ring is disposed on one end. The ring generally extends perpendicular relative to the cylinder axis and consequently perpendicular relative to the direction of the cable. A cable shielding layer is positioned on the cylindrical sleeve member and secured by a crimping sleeve fitted over the sleeve member and the cable shielding layer and crimped therewith. Electrical connectivity between the cable shielding layer and shield sleeve is thereby produced.
To produce an electrical connection with a connection element of the cable, the ring is pressed along an axial direction onto a metal housing member of the cable connection element. In order to produce a secure and uniform contact between the shield sleeve and the metal housing ember, an annular corrugated spring is positioned therebetween. The annular corrugated spring often has protrusions along the axial direction such that the protrusions form contact locations between the shield sleeve and the metal housing member.
With such conventional shield sleeves, the contact force, and consequently, the contact resistance are highly dependent on the connection and the force between the housing portions of the cable connection element. Furthermore, the contact resistance is relatively high.
There is need for a shield sleeve which ensures a secure, consistent contact resistance which is substantially independent of forces between the housing members of a cable connection element.